


Red Like A Rose

by goldenlapis



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 2B mentioned, Flower viewing, M/M, Spring, trickstar mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenlapis/pseuds/goldenlapis
Summary: Ritsu wished he could take Mao out to see the roses and tulips that he so loved... But alas, spring was not a good time for the redhead.- - -ESO Round 3!! Prompt: Seasons





	Red Like A Rose

The morning was crisp - not too cold, but not too warm, appropriate for a new spring day. Flowers and trees had begun to bloom, and within that, feelings had begun to bloom as well, lighting the hearts of many to the color of a bright sun before summer hit.

Spring was always a good time for Ritsu, for watching the new buds upon plants evolve into rainbows of petals, soft and shiny from dew was calming and enjoyable. However, he resented spring for a similar reason; he was never able to receive his own bloom, a lover’s bloom, due to the very flowers of which he admired.

Ritsu looked across the mostly quiet classroom at his friends and his ‘one and only’, but nobody paid attention to his gaze. Instead, all senses were trained to the sniffling and sneezing that broke the silence in a cacophony of upset noses and eyes, as the two patrons of class 2B suffered in their seats. Allergies had struck again.

Ritsu wished he could take Mao out to see the roses and tulips that he so loved, to show him the way that the colors changed as sunlight refracted in different crystalline shapes on the petals as the days grew longer. But alas, spring was not a good time for the redhead, the pollen usurping his will to work, stand, exist, really.

Ritsu sighed as he turned forward, tapping Mao on the shoulder and offering a tissue with a light giggle. Mao smiled a smile that rivaled the sun, accepting the gift and turning back to continue his assignment.

_ This’ll do,  _ Ritsu thought.  _ This’ll do. _

The day continued on, light conversation passing the time between lectures, and of course no true silence as the two continued their sickness in shame. The class as a whole felt bad, so they did their best to ignore it. It was difficult.

Before class let out, Ritsu had allowed himself to drift away, achieving true silence in his fantasy dreamscape. A fantasy in which Mao could bear the pollen outside the windows, and they could watch the swirls of colors from dawn till dusk, a peaceful resonance which ended with a kiss~ but again, only a dream.

Mao shook Ritsu out of it, commenting slyly about how “he almost did it, why didn’t you make it to the final bell~?” Ritsu, not taking that kind of treatment, responded in a way to purposefully fluster the smaller boy.

“Ah~ I was thinking of you, Maa~kun! A dream, in which we shared a passionate kiss after a day of flower viewing~”  A dream that could apparently never come true, his brain added with a sigh.

Mao’s blushing face, a red nearly as potent as a rose, was worth every syllable, and Ritsu punctuated his sentence by getting up and leading Mao out of the class.

They walked in near quietude, save the sniffling, the sneezing, and the wheezing on behalf of the blushing boy, before Mao pulled on Ritsu’s arm.

“Wait-Ritsu, ah, Ritchan? I-ahhh, I really wish I could flower view with you, you know? I wouldn’t ever wish for such an inconvenient curse!!”

Ritsu smirked knowingly; he knew, Mao was just simply so earnest. “I know, Maa~kun. I’m just reveling in how unfortunate it is~ Don’t mind-“

“Ohh!!!” Mao cut him off before Ritsu could continue, his eyes shining a glowing green as Ritsu’s grew darker and colder despite the warming of the atmosphere.

“The window!!” Mao shrieked, still holding Ritsu’s arm and dragging him to a mostly-abandoned classroom.

“The window~?” Ritsu asked incredulously, not catching on to Mao’s plans, allowing himself to be lead with ease. Once arrived, Ritsu stared in surprise.

‘The window,’ an area Trickstar seemed to love for some reason-Ritsu now understood why. Despite the panels of glass obstructing him from the fresh air, the sight was still breathtaking, a sakura tree nearing full bloom meters from their touch. It was like an observatory, the petals in clear detail, pink and light red hues adorning the soft brown branches. The sunlight that streamed from between the petals cast shadows on Mao’s face and Ritsu stared lovingly, endlessly happy to share this moment with him.

Mao turned to him, a giddy smile on his face as he proved to Ritsu that flower viewing was perhaps not as much of a dream as he thought - before he took Ritsu’s hands in his and pulled him closer.

Close enough, just barely close enough, that if one were to assess the tint on Ritsu’s face afterwards, perhaps it could be thought that they shared a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry in advance(or since these are at the end, i am presently sorry) that i type like i’m in hamlet please excuseth thou
> 
> but!! i really hope you all enjoyed; again, it is kind of short, but i’m very very happy with it! eso was really fun and i enjoyed working with team rtmo so much (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)♡


End file.
